1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to corrective optical films and, more specifically, to a method for applying and removing a disposable optical film to and from an eyeglass lens. The disposable optical film of the present invention has an adhesive element on one side for the removable attachment to an eyeglass lens. The adhesive element is protected by a peel and stick backing that has indicia defining the parameters of the corrective film thus allowing the user to trim the corrective film to the appropriate size and shape of a multiplicity of eyeglass styles without compromising the integrity of the corrective film
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other means of converting conventional eyeglasses. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,329 issued to Craig on Jun. 13, 1950. Another was issued on Aug. 21, 1956 to Evans as U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,394. Still another U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,579 was issued to Evans on Feb. 22, 1966. On Dec. 21, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,854 was issued to Jampolsky and Bolle was issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,438 on May 2, 1995. U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,153 was issued to Allen, et al. on Apr. 1, 1997. Somsel was issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,333 on Jun. 9, 1998 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,230 was issued to Seed on Aug. 4, 1998.
Sarfran was issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,354 on Sep. 18, 2001 and on May 6, 2003 Edwards was issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,995 W.I.P.O. Publication No. WO 95/24669 was issued to Elterman on Sep. 14, 1995 and Japanese Patent No. JP5072504 was issued to Masabumi on Mar. 26, 1993.